


Sunny Afternoon

by ZaliaChimera



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay Rights, Happy, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/pseuds/ZaliaChimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has something to show Eugene and has no qualms about annoying him until he pays attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny Afternoon

Peace is a tiny apartment in Camden, London, sunlight filtering through the cheap net curtains onto his face.

Peace is the gentle sound of music through the window, some strange mix of reggae, new rock, and the thumping beat and synth of a rave tune.

Peace is Friday in bed. No meetings, nothing booked for the day, just sleeping off last night in lazy bliss.

Eugene stretches out against the sheets, burrowing himself in the duvet that will make him feel overheated later, but right now is fluffy and perfect wrapped around him. Burying his face against the pillow. Dozing off again.

Peace is-

“Gene…”

His name dragged out into stretched syllables and tortured vowels. 

He groans and hunkers down further into his little cocoon of warmth and light and peace.

“Eugene! Come on…” 

Weight on his back, a flopping mess of arms and legs, a head nudged forcefully under his chin. Violently red hair, he knows without looking, gets up his nose and into his mouth. Eugene groans and shoves ineffectually at the lump on top of him. “Jack, I swear to god…”

“But this is important!” He can hear the pout in Jack’s voice and knows that if he doesn’t pay attention, then Jack will keep poking him until he does. No matter how long that takes. Jack can be remarkably persistent when he wants to be.

“Fine,” Eugene says with a long-suffering sigh. Jack whoops like he’s just agreed to take Jack out for cake for breakfast (to be fair, that had got him laid in such a satisfying way that he’d been smug for a week). Eugene begins the slow process of opening his eyes, pushing himself up. Agonisingly slow. Because Jack should at least have to suffer that much. 

It’s only when he’s propped up on the pillows, rubbing his eyes, that Jack brandishes his phone in front of Eugene’s eyes. “Look ‘Gene!”

The picture is fuzzy at first as Eugene adjusts to being properly conscious, but when he does, he’s assaulted by rainbow flags and Jack’s twitter feed full of screaming people. Happily screaming. He grabs the phone, scrolls through a few of the posts. “What?”

“They legalised it, 'Gene! From today we can get married in every state in the USA!”

It’s an odd moment. There is a swell of affection for Jack, joy for his friends in the US, and also a good dose of bafflement.

“Jack.”

“Yeah?”

“We’re in the UK.”

“So?”

“And we’re already married.”

Jack’s face creases into a frown. “Well yeah but…”

“And neither of us are American.”

“That- that’s not the point!” Jack says. He snatches his phone back. “The point is… that now we could roadtrip across the USA and get married in every state.”

Eugene can’t hide his confusion. “I’m not sure that’s how it works…”

Jack rolls his eyes. “Come on 'Gene. Doesn’t matter. it’s the principle of the thing. And y'know, Maxine and Paula can get married too now. And yes-” he says, continuing before Eugene can point it out, “I know that they’re already married too. I remember the wedding. Well, some of it. The important bits. But you know Maxine always wanted to do something back in the States and now it’ll be recognised if Paula ever gets transferred there and…”

Eugene lurches forward, wraps an arm around Jack’s neck, and pulls him into a hug. “You are such a sap,” he says, pressing a kiss to Jack’s temple. 

“Oi!” Jack protests, but he’s grinning and doesn’t let Eugene pull all the way away. He leans in for a proper kiss, one that lingers, his tongue swiping against Eugene’s lips. 

“So,” he says when they finally part, “do you think we can get Elvis to do a ceremony in Vegas?”


End file.
